


Healing

by ComicsCorner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drifting Through Space, F/M, Injury Recovery, Love, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsCorner/pseuds/ComicsCorner
Summary: Val visits Thor while he's recovering from Hela's attack and they decide to pay a friendly game.





	Healing

She wasn't worried, there was no need to be. She paced the floor outside Thor's chambers while the Asgardian royal physicians tended to him. His brother was nowhere to be found, the little snake. Hulk who had changed back to Banner an hour ago and was slowly freaking out to the realization that he was miles from earth in space. It was a lot to take in…. for all of them. "He's in good hands, warrior." Heimdall approached the Valkyrie, his confident expression reassuring her. "Eir delivered him from his mother when he was born." Sigrun's uneasiness was slightly swayed at the gatekeeper's sentiment, She admired him greatly for his calm nature. She thought back to her Valkyrior sisters, thinking of her past lover and how she would worry whenever her overconfidence would get the better say and would leave her body often bruised and broken.

"Brunhilda…oh my beloved, why did you leave me behind?" She knew better not to think about the past, she was moving on and letting goThis was a whole new chapter for the young Valkyrie, she could live up to her responsibilities as a fighter, her loyalty to the new king. "Don't move, snake!" She spoke through her teeth glaring at the king's brother, holding a knife to him. He snuck up on her once, never again. Heimdall didn't attempt to stop the girl, he rather enjoyed her putting Loki in his place.

The god of mischief laughed to her action, finding it amusing. "Hello, Sigrun."

"How do you know my name?" The answer was obvious to her and felt dumb for asking. She lowered her knife with a reluctant sneer when the door then opened. "Don't come near me again trickster." All three of them turned to Eir and her staff as they filed out.

"His majesty is doing fine. He was never in critical condition. He's resting now and shouldn't be disturbed. I'll come by myself in a few hours to check on him again."

Heimdall and Valkyrie bowed in appreciation to the head physician and the rest. "Thank you Eir." The gatekeeper escorted her staff back to the bridge of the ship while Val stayed behind.

She turned quickly to realize the god of mischief it's nowhere to be found, he disappeared again as always, she rolled her eyes in irritation thinking of what he'd done to her head not too long ago. She had hoped that he would stay far away from her for good. Her gaze then turns back to the door of the sleeping king, hands and head rested against it she closed her eyes and spoke softly. "I know you'll be a great king. I know you'll be fair and kind and merciful like how you treated me when we first met. I resented you then along with everything you stood for. But you showed me otherwise, you made me see I am meant for more than this, more than just to die alone." Her lips curled into a grin, thinking of the moments that he and she had shared on Sakkar, thinking of how he became the first real friend that she had had in a very long time. "Thank you, my king."

It was easier to say all of this to a door and not face-to-face she wanted to but knew that she did not have the courage inside, the fear was not because she was afraid that he would think badly of her but afraid that you would not live up to his expectations of a fighter. So, she sat, back against the wall, sword in hand perhaps prepared to fight any off who would seek to do him harm or to fight off her fears if they were given a physical form which didn't seem likely but still she wondered.

He wanted to see her.

The King had requested Valkyries presents inside his chambers. She shouldn't be nervous, she had done nothing wrong, so why couldn't she stop shaking? Speaking confidently to the guards outside the room. "Hello, boys." That was when she knew that her royal protocol was vastly out of practice, her posture along with the way she spoke. The guardsmen nodded to her and parted allowing her to enter. Freezing in place when the doors slid shut behind her. He was sitting up in bed, wearing a dark sleeveless undershirt, staring out the window at a spiral galaxy that the ship was just now passing. Valkyrie politely cleared her throat, keeping her distance for the moment. The king turned his head to her, looking very pleased to see her. The room was very nice. A window on the left-hand side and straight from where she stood gave a beautiful view of the stars a desk sat nicely near the window. Empty shelves covered the walls, she knew that they may never be filled. Truly fit for a king. Val stood in shock. A bandaged securely hung over his damaged eye along with his left shoulder where Hela had stabbed him. The blood had been cleaned from the surface, it would undoubtedly leave a scar. Realizing that she was being rude for staring she instead stood at attention. "Your Majesty."

"Hey." He waved toward her, motioning for her to come closer. She tried to hide her laughter from his very chalant expression.

"You seem to be very positive for someone who just lost everything."

Thor shrugged. "not everything…I still have my other eye." The pair both chuckled at this remark, realizing that there were indeed worse things.

"Did you need anything your, Majesty?" What kind of task could he ask of her? Scouting or maybe try to help Banner with the communication device? Whatever it was Sigrun was ready for anything, she was ready to serve her king. Thor stared down to a game board that sat on the right-hand side of him then back up to the Valkyrie.

"Care to play a game?"

Incredible, he wanted to play a game, that's all. He must be so board up here by himself, forced to nothing but rest. It was really amusing, she sat in a chair near his bedside and looked over the Hnefatafl board. She certainly hadn't forgotten to play but she hadn't played in years. Hnefatafl was often played amongst the Valkyrior sisterhood. She remembered her past lover being quite good at it. Examining the board carefully her game experience quickly came back to her and they began. It was amazing just how much she still remembered, surprising herself more than once with her strategy. After the third game, the warrior had the king almost beat. Not seeing a way-out Thor knocked over his own king signifying his surrender. "I win." She smiled proudly.

Thor congratulated her victory. "Every king must fall eventually. Sometimes he doesn't get to choose how."

Her face saddened when he said this. But picking up the fallen king piece and setting him upright again signified that she would never let him fall. "Does it still hurt?" She asked pointing to his eye.

He shook his head, resting two fingers over the bandage. "It comes and goes."

"You should be resting still." Val stood up, setting the game on the bedside table and helping the weak king lay back down. Neither of them noticed how long they were staring at each other until…

Thor slowly rose again, not taking his eye off of her. She was frozen, couldn't move no matter how hard she tried, she was captivated. Not a word was spoken when she helped him remove the bandage to reveal his dead, scared eye. The beautiful blue it once was was no more, it was instead now a soft lifeless grey. Thor looked down to the king piece that Val had given back to him. "I promise I won't fall so easily."

"I know you won't." The god leaned in close to her, shifting his hands over her sleeved arms. she didn't fight him at first. Keeping her emotions in check, but part of her simply wanted to give in even though she knew that she shouldn't.

"No." She murmured when Thor's lips settled on her neck. "You need to rest." Trying to resist his advances, but didn't want to.

"No." He responded, his breath against her warm skin. Her whole body trembled, Val rested her hand on the nape of his neck, her lips just barely touching his bare shoulder.

"Yes." She was losing her will to fight back, this proved how vulnerable she could be if she just let it happen if she just trusted herself. She didn't leave him alone when he finally decided to sleep. She spent the rest of the time in a daze wondering if she had remembered what had happened correctly.

"Promise me you won't leave." He whispered to her.

She clutched his hand in hers tightly and kissed his cheek whispering back to him soothingly. "I won't, I promise." The way he spoke and touched her she knew that something was there, something that she had been missing for so long.


End file.
